Finally!
by Anime-Ronin
Summary: It's kind of innocent, but's finally happened.


FINALLY!  
  
Author: Anime Ronin  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so deal with it.  
  
Summary: Well, it's finally happened ...  
  
It was late, it was a Friday night and Diane was in her habitual place of the past three months, Jake Foley's Apartment above the Deli, watching one of her favorite movies of all time, Steel Magnolias, and was sipping a wine cooler while Jake Foley, her best guy friend (quite possibly her best friend in DC) munched on a slice of pizza and occasionally sipped from his beer. To put it mildly, Diane felt content enough to lean over as the movie ended, her eyes sagging after a hard day in the lab, and nestle into the surprising warmth that was on her side, which didn't register as Jake until just before she dropped off, and by then it was too late – she was already asleep and snuggling in.  
  
+++++  
  
The movie wasn't that bad – granted that it hit a little close to home in some ways, but Jake found that all in all, he was enjoying his time alone with Diane; it hadn't started out this way, of course, as he was still smarting from the whole Sarah thing, but over the past few weeks and months, Jake had felt drawn to Diane and somewhere in the back of his mind hoped that things went well between them.  
  
He barely noticed it at first, but just as the VCR began to rewind the tape inside, Jake felt Diane's comforting weight snuggling into his side and a slight snore coming from her that signified that, yes, she was asleep. On his couch. Snuggling into his side. All of this combined with the two beers that Jake had consumed (and even with the nanites, he wasn't able to hold his alcohol very well), made Jake sigh in something akin to satisfaction and wrap an arm around the scientist protectively as he looked at the television, turned it off and then did the same with his Clapper, leaving just the light form the Kitchen on, and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
+++++  
  
Dianne awoke to the distinct smell of cold pizza, a deli making breakfast, and a smell that she strained to place – it was a clean smell, but also human in nature that seemed tantalizingly familiar, and it was pleasantly warm. All of this came to a head when another sound registered in her mind, a faint 'lub-dub' and a pulsing sensation from under her warm pillow; both the sound and the pulsation came in regular intervals an while Diane wasn't quite sure what it was, she was sure that it was nice and proceeded to wrap her arms around the pillow and squeeze in a slightly enthusiastic manner.  
  
A grunt from above her startled her awake, as if it was in response to that squeeze, and caused Diane to look up to see the face of Jake Foley, her best guy friend on the planet, with a slight frown of his face as he slowly woke up. All of the pieces finally clicked into place in her brain and she realized that, in a totally chase and friendly way, she had just slept with her best friend and used him as a pillow! She blushed so much that she was sure that she positively lit up the slowly-lightening room, but that light was logically coming from the sun, though still she felt the heat from her cheeks spreading down her neck to her chest and shoulders.  
  
"Diane? Wha?" Jake looked around and blinked owlishly, which caused Diane to temporarily forget her embarrassment and inwardly give an 'aww' factor of ten to the slightly-confused Jake.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head." She felt herself smiling even as she involuntarily laid back down, her arms going back around her pillow in contentment.  
  
+++++  
  
Jake woke up slowly after a slightly hard squeeze around his midsection and lower chest from the very nice warmth that had been there all night. He wasn't sure what that warmth was initially, but liked it all the same.  
  
His nanites chose that moment to kick in and register that the warmth on his side was getting warmer, the heart rate of the warmth picked up by almost a third and that slowly woke him up even more. It was the scent of lavender and just a hint of what he called 'Diane' that finally made him realize that, in a totally chaste way, he'd slept with his best friend in the NSA.  
  
"Diane? What?"  
  
He looked down, blinking slowly, and saw Diane still next to him and giving him a slightly amused but very content smile, "Morning, sleepy head." She then laid back down, put her arms back around his midsection and snuggled back into place, which made Jake smile. "You're warm."  
  
"So are you. Happy?"  
  
"Very," came the drowsy response as she slipped back into sleep. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," Jake said automatically, slipping his arms around Diane as he to fell back into sleep, all being right in his little world.  
  
AN: I know it's kinda fluffy, but I felt like writing something for Jake 2.0 after the rather meager selection. Enjoy. 


End file.
